Just Another Day
by Code Geass Viceroy Destiny
Summary: It was just another day in that military headquarters... Except for a certain Roy Mustang. He had a plan. Royai, Rated T for some sexual stuffs near the end. Possibly slight OOC, tried my best to avoid it. My contribution for Royai day!


**(A/N Yeah, I kind of died… with projects and my mom's shoulder and I broke my wrist, then I broke part of my knee (which is still broken) so this is my contribution to ROYAI DAY! Yay! SO, enjoy~)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or FMAB, nor anything associated with it. If I did, Royai would have happened a LONG time ago… _**

It was just another day in the Central Military Headquarters... The sun was out, a nice breeze was going, and the blissful silence lasted only to be broken by the gentle chirp of a bird.

Click!

That, and a certain Lieutenant's handgun.

"Okay, Riza, I'm signing! I'm signing!"

"Sir, we are at work. Please refer to me as 'Lieutenant' or 'Hawkeye.'"

"But Riza!"

Click! Off went the safety.

"Okay, Lieutenant, all right!" After that, the only sound that could be heard was of a certain Colonel's pen scrawling rapidly on papers and the occasional drink of coffee.

A few of what seemed like hours to said Colonel, he placed his pen down and with a triumphant fist pump

cried "Finished!" The blonde standing next to him relaxed her arm and put her gun away.

"Colonel Mustang,"

"Roy~"

"Colonel, good job on finishing yesterday's paperwork."

His smile dissipated.

"Yesterday's?"

"Yes, sir. You still have today's worth yet to do. Need I remind you that it is already three o'clock."

"But Riza-"

Click!

"Hawkeye!"

"Yes, Colonel is there something you need?"

"Can you help meeeee?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I still need to finish MY paperwork, after all siting here babysitting you while holding a gun for motovation purposes doesn't sign papers."

"But-"

"No buts." Mustang pouted and flashed his puppy dog eyes at her.

"Sir, if it doesn't work when Hayate does it, it certainly will NOT work when you do it."

"So you're saying I'm not cute?"

"I said nothing of the sort."

"Well, then you're not denying it, either."

"Sir, please just let me work," Hawkeye sighed, a trace of red tinting her cheeks. Mustang stood up.

"And I should why?"

"Because as your suboordinate, I must attend to my work unless ordered otherwise."

"Then what if I ordered you not to?"

"Well sir that would also mean giving me allowance to make CERTAIN you do yours."

Mustang took a few steps closer.

"Then how about if I persuaded you 'otherwise?'"

"I don't see how you would be able to."

"You don't?"

"No, sir, I don't."

He walked forward until Hawkeye became uncomfortable with the distance gap between them.

"S-sir? I really do have to get to wo-"

Thud. She ran out of room to back up and hit the wall. Mustang put his hands on the wall on either sides of her head, blocking her escape.

"But work is so boring..."

"B-but sir it needs to get done and-"

"And, what?"

"Uh, um..." Her gaze traveled to his onyx eyes, and from there she forgot what she was about to say.

"Well sir, this is highly inappropriate and-"

"There's no one here but us, Riza." Mustang smirked seductively, and Hawkeye took a nervous glance around the room only to find that he was right. They were the only ones in the office.

"S-sir, we *really* need to get back to our paperwork..." Mustang leaned in close, lips brushing against her ear as he spoke, making her shudder.

"Well we could always do what I do."

"Th-that being?"

"You know, not do it. Find any excuse necessary to avoid singing those papers."

"Well then how on Earth do you- Oh never mind..." She was about to inquire as to how he managed to (somewhat) keep up with his work, and then she remembered what she and her gun had been doing to "motivate" the Colonel into doing his paperwork earlier.

And just about every day before that.

Her amber eyes flicked back to his of ebony, and noticed they seemed to be growing larger by the second. She swung her head back, thinking she was dizzy, and whacked it against the wall trapping her from escape. She groaned and pushed her head forward only to hit her head against Mustang's, also capturing his lips in a kiss.

Her eyes flew open and she let out a small squeak of surprise as his eyes drifted shut. She drew her hands up and pushed on his shoulders to get him off, barely giving herself enough time to say "Roy!" before he grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the wall.

Unknown to them, a certain Brigadier General happened to be walking towards Colonel Roy Mustang's office to give him some more paperwork. When he tried to open the door, though, he found it was locked. "Hmm." He thought. "Roy-boy never keeps the door locked. At least I have a spare key." Once he had the key turned in the slot and opened the door, he saw something he knew was camera-worthy. He pulled out his camera and aimed it at the Colonel and First Lieutenant.

Flash!

Roy saw the flash rebound off of the wall he was holding Riza against, and slowly turned around to see a man slightly older than himself standing at the entrance to the room with a folder in one hand and a camera in another.

"Hughes!"

"Hey, Mustang."

"W-what are you doing back so early? You don't have to come in today for another hour yet!"

"Well, Havoc said he forgot to give you some paperwork earlier when he left, so he saw me and asked me to do it. Here you go," he said as he handed the folder to Mustang.

"Th-thanks, I guess..."

"No problem." Maes didn't spare Roy another word as he bolted down the hall to go get that picture developed.

While Roy was sulking over his paperwork, he didn't seem to notice his Lieutenant moving away with the precaution and stealth that made her the sniper she was in the Ishvalan Civil War.

She deftly ducked out of the door and speed-walked down the hallway, making certain to dodge her co-workers and avoid talking to any of them. She made her way down to the women's bathroom, and hoped to death no one was inside. She walked over to the sink and began splashing cold water on her face. "Calm down Riza!" She scolded herself. "Don't let it get to you! It was just... Just a kiss..." She raised a tentative finger up to her still tingling lips, pulling back with a start to find a small trace of blood on them. She sighed, wiped her face off, and walked back to her office.

Luckily for her, Fuery was in there as well, so she knew Mustang wouldn't try anything else. She reminded herself that she would have to thank him later. Meanwhile, Mustang was silently cursing Fuery and telling himself to dump more paperwork on the young Sergeant later.

Hawkeye was working on her paperwork, when she suddenly remembered the small basket of candy that Fuery and Havoc got her for her birthday no too log ago. She pulled out a lollipop she found buried underneath smaller candies and pulled off the wrapper. She popped it in her mouth and let the grape flavor encase her mouth. She smiled a bit and returned to her paperwork, not knowing what she was doing to her poor superior. Mustang happened to look up at just the wrong moment and saw Hawkeye take the lollipop out of her mouth and swirl her tongue around the smooth purple surface, pausing only to sign a document and then proceed to lick her lips. Mustang could feel the heat rushing up to his cheeks, and other certain places. He tried to rip his gaze off of her, but she was just being so... Seductive! And she didn't even know it! The real torture began after that. She pulled out a small tube of chapstick, and began to smear the sticky substance on her lips, then rubbed them together making sure her coating was even. Mustang scooted his chair further under his desk, noticing his pants getting tighter and tighter wih every passing second.

Mustang whacked his head on the desk and let out a loud groan.

"Sir, moaning about your paperwork won't get it done any faster."

"Yes, Hawkeye. I know. "

"Well then I would recommend that you get back to work."

"All right. On one condition."

Hawkeye paled but still said, "And what might that be?"

"I want to walk you home tonight."

"That's it?"

"Yes, Lieutenant, that's it." He said with a mischievous smile."

"Hm, very well. Now. Go. Back. To. Work." She said, enunciating each word as if trying to drill them into his rock-hard skull.

Hardly half of an hour before Hawkeye was done, Mustang broke out into a smile that a little kid would if he got a brand new toy truck. Hawkeye took no notice, but Mustang was silently cheering inside.

"Only thirty more minutes!" He though to himself. He already started to put his plan into action.

~Thirty minutes later that had no occurrence of events within them~

Hawkeye signed the last document and then started to put everything back in its place for tomorrow's amount. She grabbed her coat and said, "Coming, Colonel?" Mustang was already at her side as he buttoned the last buttons on his coat. "Already here, Riza."

"Lieutenant."

"But we're off work!"

"We aren't off of work until we leave the building."

"Ugh, fine..."

They walked out of the building silently, and much to Hawkeye's surprise he didn't try to start calling her "Riza." The rest of the walk home was a comfortable silence, neither needing to say anything or do anything to tell the other what was on their minds.

Once they got to the door of Hawkeye's apartment, she asked, "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

He replied with a shrug. "Sure."

They walked inside and Mustang took in his surroundings as he followed Hawkeye to the dining room. Not that many knickknacks, a few photos here and there. He found a clock as he was sitting down, and saw it was almost 8:45.

She handed him a cup with the brown liquid substance in it, and he eyed it before drinking a tentative slurp. She sat down with a cup of coffee and they sat in the same silence that had engulfed them earlier as they were walking home. Mustang began to put his plan into action. Step one, find all the rooms around the house.

"Hey Riza."

"Yes, Roy?"

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Uh, sure. Go down the hall, around the corner and it's the first door on your left."

"Thanks." Mustang got up and once he knew he was outside of Hawkeye's range of vision, he began peeking in the cracks in the doors that were slightly open until he found his crown jewel. "Jackpot!" He whispered as he peeked through a crack and had just enough room to see a few pictures of Hawkeye with various people and a bag labeled RH which he knew stood for Riza Hawkeye.

He went to the bathroom and made sure to flush and run the sink so she didn't think he was doing anything suspicious.

He was, but that was beside the point.

He walked back to the table and finished his coffee without uttering a word. Hawkeye was already done, so she took the mugs and placed then in the sink. Once she sat down, Mustang wondered how the next step on his plan was going to work. Step two, get her in the bedroom by any means necessary. This being said, he was also relieved when she stood up and walked over to him.

"Yes, Riza?"

"Well, I wanted to thank you for finishing you paperwork instead of goofing off like you normally do."

"Goof off? Me? I'm offended!" He said with mock repulsion, earning a giggle from Hawkeye. She smiled and then they both burst into a fit of laughter. Once they regained their composure, she noted, "We are being so... So unprofessional."

"And you care right now why?"

"Hm, good point." He flashed her one of his killer smiles, and even she couldn't resist ducking her head and blushing a bit. He noticed she seemed more relaxed, more at ease when she was at home rather than in the office.

He put a finger under her chin and pulled her head up so her gaze met his.

"Care for a surprise?"

"In my own house?"

"Answer the question."

"Uhm, sure? Why not?"

He smirked and covered her eyes, his hand gently pushing on the small of her back as he guided her to the room he was oh so happy to discover not so earlier that day. He opened the door, led her inside, and shut the door with such agility that even she was caught slightly off-guard. He clicked the lock shut softly and said, "Okay. You can open your eyes."

As soon as she realized what room she was in, she spun around to question him with a not-so-nice tone, his hand pushed on the nape of her neck and pressed his lips against hers. She tried to break away but he was much stronger than she was so eventually she gave up and allowed herself to melt into the kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he walked her backwards until they were lying on the blue covers of her bed. His hand drifted up the bottom of her uniform, ghosting over her stomach. She opened her lips in a moan, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. Her hands found their way to his military coat and began to undo the buttons. His hand went up to her hair and practically tore out the clip that was holding it in place as their hips ground against each other.

Their lips moved against each other simultaneously and Roy gently bit down on Riza's bottom lip. She slid his coat off and it fell to the floor, followed by his shirt and her jacket. Her hands wrapped around his neck once more, playing with the hairs along the nape of his neck. He moved his lips from hers to her neck, making her emit a small groan of pleasure. He left a trail of kisses up her neck as he reached her ear. He whispered "Now this wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be, now was it?"

She chuckled lightly. "No, actually it wasn't."

"Well it's only ten, so want to continue?"

"Maybe... I might need some convincing though."

"Hm... Fair enough."

Hawkeye had never been more convinced about something in her entire life


End file.
